


Tutoring

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ficlet, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft has a new student to tutor
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paia_Loves_Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paia_Loves_Pie/gifts).



Mycroft looked up at the knock on his door. He glanced at the clock and noticed they were slightly late, but not unreasonably so. “Come in,” he called.

The latest student to request his tutoring services was devilishly handsome as he brushed damp hair out of his eyes. “Sorry, just got out of rugby practice and figured you’d like it better if I showered first.” He offered his hand. “Greg Lestrade.”

Mycroft stood and found his handshake firm and confident. “Mycroft Holmes, but you probably already know that. You didn’t leave your name on the message.”

“No? I’ve been stressing about this test. Must have slipped my mind.”

Mycroft gave what he hoped was a friendly smile. “Well, have a seat. We’ll get you squared away.”

“Thanks.” Greg closed the door and took the offered seat at the desk, putting his textbook and notes down.

Mycroft looked at the messy handwriting, seeing his anxiety in the bouquet of question marks and scribbles. “I can work with this,” he assured him.

Greg huffed out a breath. “I hope so. None of this is making a lick of sense.”

Mycroft reached over and opened the textbook. “Your next test is on this, right?”

“Yeah. I know those are words in English, but I’ll be damned if any of it is penetrating. I’m not usually this dense, I swear.”

Mycroft patted his hand in comfort. “Let’s go back to what you do know.”

**

Their time was up before either of them realized, and only the sound of Mycroft’s clock chiming the hour broke the quiet conversation.

Greg sat back and ran a hand through his hair again. “Thanks. You make it sound easy. I’ll probably forget everything the minute I walk out the door.”

“You’ll do fine.” Mycroft turned to a fresh page in Greg’s notebook and made a few neat notes. “If you get confused again, start from here.”

Greg smiled. “I will.”

Mycroft couldn’t help but smile back. It had only been an hour, but he felt comfortable in a way he didn’t usually. “Would you like to go for coffee?” he asked.

Greg’s grin widened. “I’d love that.”

“Good.” Mycroft helped him collect his books. “Now?”

“Perfect.” Greg got to his feet.

Feeling emboldened, Mycroft picked up his pen. “One more thing.”

“Oh?”

Mycroft smirked and wrote his mobile number inside the back of his notebook. “That’s my personal number.”

“Good.” Greg grinned warmly. He took the pen from Mycroft’s hand and put it back on the desk. Mycroft happily followed him out, feeling hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> Belated birthday fic for PaiaLovesPie. Thanks to Beltanfaire for the readover.


End file.
